False Honesty
by raesigns
Summary: They say honesty is the best policy. But sadly, in Sasuke's case, it isn't. /SasuHina/


AN: Here's another SasuHina drabble. D Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto. I only own the plot and the Dr. Pepper I'm currently drinking.

* * *

False Honesty

_Sasuke-x-Hinata_

Sasuke pulled the window blinds and was suddenly blinded by the harsh glare of the sunlight. Grimacing, he turned away, muttering a colorful curse under his breath. Once the dancing white dots in his eyes disappeared, he turned back to the window and opened it, allowing the summer air to brush against his skin.

He knew now he had to finish painting the nursery before the baby was born, but he hated the way the way the paint fumes smelled. It made him dizzy and nauseous. His eyes trailed to the tin cans of pink paint and he glared at them with scrutiny.

'_Why am I doing this?' _he thought bitterly._ 'Why not Hinata?'_

Oh, right, she was six months pregnant with his kid; back pain, mood swings and the occasional morning sickness (which turned into 24/7 sickness much to his chagrin). Besides, she was out shopping with Ino for the time being. With a wistful sigh, he turned on the radio and went to work.

* * *

Sasuke was not even halfway done with the nursery, and he felt like he was about to lose his lunch. The paint fumes were unbearable and utterly sickening. Not even the open window and fan helped any. He felt he had no choice but to take a break and tackle the menial chore again later. He carelessly dumped the paint brush on the tarp and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke?" he looked up and saw his wife in the doorway of their bedroom, a smile playing on her lips. "H-how is it going?"

"When did you get home?" he asked, a little surprised he didn't hear her come in. Hinata looked away, back into the bedroom, a blush settling in.

"Um, a…about a while ago," she murmured softly. "I was just trying on a f-few things I bought."

"Oh," Sasuke really wasn't interested in hearing her shopping adventures with Ino. He just wanted to crash on the couch and nap. "Alright, well…if you need me, I'll be downstairs."

"W-wait, Sasuke!" she blurted out, reaching out to grab the sleeve of his paint-stained shirt. "Um…"

"Yeah?" he turned around and patiently waited to hear what she had to say. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, I just…" she fiddled with the hem of her dress and from the looks of it; it was obviously new and made specifically for summer. It had purple-floral patterns all over the dress, bringing out her pale violet eyes and the hem brushed just above her knees.

"Um…d-does this dress…" she looked up at him shyly. "D-does this dress make me look…fat?"

Red flags raised in his mind, along the warning sirens echoing in his ears. He didn't show his distress and covered it with his stoic mask. He leaned lazily on the wall; arms crossed over his chest and looked at his wife before saying, "I refuse to answer your question."

Hinata blinked, her expression one of slight shock. "W-what? Why?"

"You heard me," he pointed out, but then quickly added (for the sake of not angering his moody wife), "I mean, I'm just not going to give any opinion. Ok?"

"B-but Sasuke!" she grabbed his sleeve again, preventing him from running away. "You c-can't just refuse! I-I want to know! Your opinion means more to me t-than anyone else's!"

Sasuke's eye slightly twitched. Damn, how was he going to get out of this one? If he said no, she wouldn't believe him and would Jyuuken his ass all the way to Suna. If he said yes…the best case scenario would be Hinata making him sleep on the couch. The worst case scenario? Her castrating him via Jyuuken.

Neither result was promising.

"C-can't you just answer yes or n-no? It's that simple."

'_Simple? Hell no.'_

"Hinata," his stoic mask cracked. "I don't feel comfortable giving you an answer, that's all."

Hinata looked at him with concern and then wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. "Why not?"

Sasuke returned the hug, threading his fingers through her soft cobalt locks. "If said no, you wouldn't believe me. If I said yes…well, I know you would get offended."

Hinata looked thoughtful (and guilty) for a moment. "I-I just wanted an honest a-answer."

"Do you trust me to be completely honest?"

Hinata paused; Sasuke smirked.

"O…of course, I trust you! I p-promise I won't get angry!"

Sasuke heaved a sigh, "Fine…"

Hinata smiled and pecked his lips, her expression a timid, yet happy one. She stood back to allow Sasuke a better view of her new dress. It looked a bit bulky on her slim frame, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Well, she wanted a honest answer, right?

"D-does it make it look fat?"

"If I said 'no', would you believe me?"

Hinata nodded.

"And if I said 'yes'?"

* * *

Naruto was on his way to Ichiraku to fulfill his craving for ramen, and as he passed Sasuke and Hinata's house, he wondered if should invite them out to eat with him. With a happy grin, he walked up the pathway to the door. He was suddenly startled out of his senses when a chair crashed through the window…followed by Sasuke himself.

"W-what the hell-ttebayo?!" Naruto exclaimed. Thee shocked blonde flinched when Sasuke landed on the unforgiving ground. Sasuke groaned, holding his head in pain, and then looked up. He panicked and scrambled up to his feet before shattered shards of glass rained down on him.

"Um…" Naruto took a few steps back, his face a pale shade of blue. "I'll come back later…"

They say honesty is the best policy…but not in Sasuke's case.


End file.
